Siris
Siris, real name Mason Wu, is a bounty hunter who was once affiliated with Locus and Felix. Interested in their skills, Siris hired the two mercenaries to assist him in kidnapping a man named Gabriel Lozano, in order to use him as a bounty. Role in Plot According to Felix, Siris hires Felix and Locus in need of their help to apprehend Gabriel Lozano, the son of a wealthy man named Ruben Lozano, in order to use him as a bounty. After locating Lozano at a nightclub, Locus and Felix infiltrate it and kill several of Lozano's men. They then kidnap Lozano and regroup with Siris outside the club, before escaping. However, the three soon discover that Gabriel has no bounty on him, meaning that they will not get paid for their actions. Siris soon becomes extremely concerned over the fact that they kidnapped an innocent man, but Felix explains that because Gabriel is the son of Ruben Lozano, a very dangerous man, he is technically not so innocent. Felix then manages to convince Locus and Siris that they can still get compensated for kidnapping Gabriel if they hold him for ransom, which Siris and Locus reluctantly agree to. The three take refuge inside an abandoned warehouse at a quarry and call Ruben Lozano, in which Felix explains that they are holding his son for ransom. Ruben, however, tells Felix that he does not care about his son and reveals that he knows his name, Locus' name, as well as their location. He then threatens to kill them for both damaging his club and killing his men and adds that if they manage to escape from him he will harm their loved ones. As a result, Siris, having a wife, tries to call off the ransom, but Lozano declines his offer and hangs up. Because of this, Locus kills Gabriel. The three mercs then prepare the quarry site for Ruben Lozano's forces until Siris realizes that Lozano does not know he exists and decides to leave, not wanting to face any reprisals from Lozano. Felix, however, becomes angry at Siris for considering abandoning his partners, causing Siris and Felix to hold each other at gunpoint. Locus defuses the situation and remarks that nobody would know about Siris if he left. Siris, fortunately, decides to stay and help Locus and Felix fight off Lozano's men. After killing Lozano's men, Siris goes to Ruben's car to kill him but is incapacitated by Ruben wielding Gabriel's baseball bat. Ruben is then killed by Locus and Felix just before he can execute Siris. As the sun rises, Felix and Locus thank Siris for staying and the three drive off in Lozano's limo. Relationships Despite being a fairly influential character he doesn't interact with too many characters. Felix As the man responsible for bringing him and Locus together, Felix constantly argues with Siris and Siris often questioned Felix's morality. Despite this, the two trusted each other and, with Locus, stuck together to defeat Ruben Lozano and his gang. Locus The man who brought him and Felix together, as well as a former partner, Siris seemed to respect Locus more than Felix but would still berate him when he screwed up. Locus also had a great deal of respect for Siris and the two held a more professional relationship with each other. When Siris wished to leave in Consequences, in order to ensure his family's safety, Locus allowed him to do so, seeing it as the right, and logical, thing to do. Felix, however, threatened Siris if he left. Skills and Abilities Combat Siris is shown to be a powerful fighter. During a showdown with Lozano's gang, he killed four of them in a gunfight as well as killed several more with a shotgun, displaying adept marksmanship. Additionally, he is immensely skilled at martial arts, easily besting four armed men in hand-to-hand combat. Siris also appears to be incredibly athletic, being fast enough to evade point-blank gunfire and strong enough to swing a metal pipe and kick it into a man's chest; albeit these feats can also be attributed to his cybernetic leg. Trivia *Siris is shown to have a prosthetic leg, making him the third cyborg to appear in the series. The other two being Simmons and the Demo Man. *Siris is voiced by voice actor Chris Sabat, best known for providing the English voices for several anime characters, such as Vegeta and Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z. * Siris' real name is derived from mason, "one who works with stone", possibly referencing how he tries to sculpt Felix and Locus into good people, and the Chinese Wu, which can either mean "military, martial" (particularly in its masculine form) or "affairs, business". Both meanings are appropriate, given Siris' occupation as a bounty hunter, a person who typically uses military assets like weapons and armor to take care of "business" or bounties. **Siris itself is derived from Osiris, the Egyptian god-king of the Underworld and the dead. This theme is reflected in his choice of attire, which is partially purple in coloration, a color associated with royalty and even death in some cultures. * Siris shows many similarities with the fictional superhero Hawkeye. They both are good marksmen who don the color purple and carry long-distance weapons (Siris with the Sniper Rifle, Hawkeye with the bow and arrow). They also both have physical disabilities; Siris having a prosthetic leg, and Hawkeye being hard of hearing. References Category:Characters Category:Missing in Action